fandom_of_happinesscharge_pretty_curefandomcom-20200216-history
Happiness Power Pretty Cure!
-The HappinessPower Pretty Cure's group phrase. is LeenaCandy's second series replacing Happiness Influx Pretty Cure!. The motifs are music, dance, fashion, colors, & card slot. Plot *Happiness Power Pretty Cure! episodes The peaceful & gleeful world of Happiness Kingdom, the Kingdom of the colors; it means the Danthology of Happiness. But the villain named Melancholy from the Land of Sadness said that he wants to steal all the colors, jewels, etc. And also he wants to replace the Danthology of Happiness with the Danthology of Sadness. Queen Felicia & King Felix want to find the four Cures from each six teams to save the Happiness Kingdom due to what Melancholy's doing with the 24 jewels are, that are now missing & scattered somewhere. Meanwhile, a smart but cheerful girl named Yugana Ai, a Cure who is full of love & grace. Then, she meets a mascot named Hearty, a mascot from Happiness Kingdom. She give Ai a Pink LoveLinVad and a Trump Commune and she transforms into Cure Love! Now, there along with the leaders, a modelistical Aokisora Kagayaku who transforms into Cure Jewel from The Spades, a childish Kiiroda Hana who transforms into Cure Daffodil from The Clovers, a talented Mikanade Uta who transforms into Cure Music from The Spades, a matured Kurokage Yami who transforms into Cure Shade from The Stars, and a shy Kelly Millson who transforms into Cure Choco from The Circles, Ai will save the Happiness Kingdom! Characters Pretty Cure All cures are represented in each card slots and there are rainbow-styled theme colors. The Hearts The Diamonds The Clovers The Spades The Stars The Circles Mascots *'Hearty' - The mascot of The Hearts Cures. *'Shiny' - The mascot of The Diamond Cures. *'Misty' - The mascot of The Clover Cures. *'Dayby' - The mascot of The Spade Cures. *'Starry' - The mascot of The Star Cures. *'Funky' - The mascot of The Circle Cures. Allies *'Heart Guardians' *'Diamond Guardians' *'Clover Guardians' *'Spade Guardians' *'Star Guardians' *'Circle Guardians' Villains *'Melancholic' - The main villain of the series. *'Namida' - The first villain to appear in the series. *'Lonely' - The second villain to appear in the series. *'Cried' - The third villain to appear in the series. *'Affraid' - The fourth villain to appear in the series. *'Sorrow' - The fifth villain to appear in the series. *'Sadness Power Pretty Cure' - The counterparts of the Happiness Power! Cures. *'Hatreds' - The monsters of the series. *'Aino Kuroko' / '''Cure Unlovely' - A cure who is a melancholic Cure. Happiness Kingdom *'King Felix' - The king of Happiness Kingdom. *'Queen Felicia' - The queen of Happiness Kingdom. *'Princess Happy & Prince Smile' - The princess & the prince of Happiness Kingdom. *'Emperior Bond & Empress Luck' - The guardians or emperior & empress of Happiness Kingdom. *'Duke Cheer & Duchess Kindness' - The duke & duchess of Happiness Kingdom. *'Guardian Felicity' - The guardian of Happiness Kingdom. *'Maiden Joy' - The maiden of Happiness Kingdom. *'Joker Fun, Madam Comedy, Magician Funny, & Pristress Euphoria' - The civilians of Happiness Kingdom. *'Mr. Felicitad' - The bodyguard of the Happiness Power! Cures but he was controlled by Namida & now he is becoming Melancholy. Other Characters Coming Soon Items *'Trump Commune' - The Cure's transformation device. *'LoveLinVad' - The Cure's main collectables for transforming, changing, and weapon in each group. *'Lovely Forte Wave' -The Cure's weapon. *'Sparkling Dresser' - the Cure's box for power-up their Cure Happiness Form. Location *'Doryoku Shiwase' - the cures' homeplace. *'Le Espoir de Academes' - the cures' school. *'Seiorenji re Elane' - a restaurant was owned by Amai's family. *'Happiness Kingdom' - the Mascot's Civilian's and Allies' homeplace. *'Land of Sadness' - the Villains' homeplace. Movie * **This movie features the Happiness Influx Cures to defeat the Sadness & the Darkness. Forms/Power Ups *'Normal Form' - this is looks like resemble to HappinessCharge form but it had an accesory in each team emblem and color. *'Colorful Slot Form' - the form-changing version, similar to other forms from "Shugo Chara!". *'Prism Card Form' - another upgrade form, which is same as Shining Dream's form. It was debuted these form in movie. *'Cure Happiness Form' - the extremely super form. It looks like combination of Forever & Princess form. It was debuted in final episode. Trivia *This series has pink, red, magenta, & peach for The Hearts; cyan, navy, indigo, & teal for The Diamonds; yellow, green, orange, & jade for The Clovers; lilac, purple, blue, & rose for The Spades; black, white, gold, & silver for The Stars; and brown, gray, ivory, & charcoal for The Circles, which all the Cure's theme colors. *This is the first time Happiness Charge! series to have the most number of Cures. Category:Happiness Power Pretty Cure! Category:Pretty Cure Franchise Category:Pretty Cure Category:Gallery Category:Fandom Category:Fan Series Category:Fan Anime Category:Anime Category:Sequels Category:Sequels to HappinessCharge Pretty Cure! Category:User:LeenaCandy Category:Users Category:Pages Category:Izumi Todo Category:Unfinished Category:In Production Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! Franchise